Soul Mates
by AKosh
Summary: "Please, Beast Boy and Raven? Soul mates?" The two looked away chuckling. But then they snapped their heads back together just as quickly. "Twenty bucks they are." "Eh, why not."


Well, here I am with another one shot! I will be starting another multi-chapter fic for Teen Titans, but not until I finish the one I'm working on for another show.

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

Cyborg smiled as he walked down the hall; he had his newest piece of blackmail. It was particularly juicy as well. And, knowing that his victim always woke up first, he jumped to the chance.

The common doors opened and Cyborg refrained from grinning. Oh yeah, this was going to be fun.

He leaned against the island, waiting to be noticed. His victim was currently drinking coffee and reading the paper. Typical.

Annoyed from not being noticed, Cyborg hooked his finger on top of the paper and pulled it down, his victim's face peering at him with annoyance.

"Good morning Robin!" Cyborg greeted cheerfully, too cheerfully for Robin's liking…

"Good morning Cyborg…"

"So… How'd you sleep last night?"

"Fine… Actually, it was quite a comfortable sleep."

"That's nice… So listen, I'm just gonna come right out and say this. Do you believe in soul mates?"

Robin gulped down his coffee in surprise and raised his eyebrows. "Soul mates? Why do you ask?"

"Well, take for example… The love of your life asks you, 'Do you think we're soul mates?' What would you say?"

"If she was the love of my life… Then I think I would say yes, though I'm not really sure how I feel about soul mates."

"Hmm… Interesting answer…"

"I don't usually think about that kinda stuff though. Why are you asking anyway?"

"Just curious, that's all. Do you think there's a soul mate for you?"

"I suppose there's one for everybody. Do you think there's one for you?"

Oh no. He wasn't getting away that easily.

"I'm sure someday I'll find her. What about you? Any one ask you about being soul mates recently?"

"Wait… Were you spying on me last night?"

"Aha! So you admit that you were with Starfire last night!"

"…I never said that…"

"Then where were you?"

"Does it matter? I wasn't out doing anything I shouldn't have."

"You're avoiding the question…"

Robin wanted to scream. Couldn't he have just one morning where he could have his bland coffee in silence?

"Fine! I was with Starfire last night! But we were just talking, okay?"

"And what were you talking about?"

"…Soul mates…"

"So. As I was saying before, if you knew there was a soul mate for you, who would be on your list?"

"I don't think it really works like that."

"But if it _did_?"

"Well…" Robin tugged at his collar. "I suppose… If I really had to choose… Star would be up there…"

"That's all I needed to know!"

"Wait, don't back out so quickly. Do you think everyone has a soul mate?"

"I just know that anything is possible. Like BB and Rae. What if they were soul mates? Wouldn't that be a twist!"

"Please, Beast Boy and Raven? Soul mates?"

The two looked away chuckling. But then they snapped their heads back together just as quickly.

"No, you don't actually think it's possible…" Robin said carefully, eyeing him nervously.

"Twenty bucks they are."

"Eh, why not. Twenty bucks they _aren't_."

"You're on Boy Blunder. You check Rae's side of the tower while I check BB's."

Cyborg left the room, thinking, "What the hell have I just gotten myself into?"

Robin thought about it for a minute before yelling at the closing doors, "My name is not Boy Blunder!"

* * *

Robin searched all of Rae's hangouts and places, but he couldn't find her anywhere. He didn't check was her room. He was smart enough to know that it was basically suicidal to go in there.

* * *

Cyborg couldn't find Beast Boy anywhere either. He did check his room, but he also was not there.

* * *

Eventually, the two had searched the entire tower except Raven's room, which did not go unnoticed by Starfire. Cyborg and Robin met outside Raven's room, and told each other about their non-findings.

"This is the only place left that they could be. If they're not in there, then something's seriously wrong." Cyborg said, scratching his head.

Starfire had flown out of nowhere and stood next to them.

"I have heard about the betting that you two friends have been plotting. I would also like to take part of the betting. Or I would at least like to watch the betting do its unfolding." Starfire told them, her arms crossed. Robin shrugged and knocked on Raven's door. There was no answer, naturally.

Cyborg then quickly typed in the emergency door code and the door opened, revealing the most unexpected sight to the three titans.

Raven was sprawled out on her bed, with Beast Boy on top of her. He seemed to be currently giving her neck feverish kisses, but that was all Robin could make out.

Beast Boy got off of Raven and walked to the door, his face scrunched up with embarrassment and annoyance.

"Oh come on, can't two soul mates have some time alone?" Beast Boy asked. He then closed the door and went back to his current 'predicament.'

All three titans were in such shock that none of them noticed Robin unconsciously give Cyborg a twenty dollar bill, and Cyborg unconsciously taking it.


End file.
